


Neighbors-AU

by CassandraCat



Series: Percabeth Oneshots and Shorts because they are OTP [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Friendship, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Homework, Misunderstandings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraCat/pseuds/CassandraCat
Summary: Annabeth had dealt with her fair share of friends coming home drunk. Having so many older friends, like Luke and Thalia, had led to her taking care of them while they were intoxicated on more than one occasion when she was in high school, and it had happened even more times once she was in college. But, those experiences did not lessen her surprise when one very, very drunk Percy Jackson came stumbling into her apartment.Mortal AU, no demigods or magic.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace, Thalia Grace & Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots and Shorts because they are OTP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Annabeth and Thalia are roomates, and Jason is Thalia's brother. They are also still friends with Luke, but he is older than them and lives somewhere else. He's like Annabeth's brother. Jason, Leo, and Percy live in an apartment together in the same building as Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Jason are all still in collage. Thalia graduated already, but she came back to the city to live with Annabeth.  
> The only warning for this chapter is that a few characters get drunk.

At the start of her junior year of college, Annabeth Chase decided that it was finally time to move out of the dorms. So, she moved into an apartment with her best friend, Thalia Grace. Thalia was three years older than her, and had already graduated. She had spent the last few years traveling around a lot, but when she heard that Annabeth needed a roommate she decided to settle down in New York for the year. She already had a job at a nearby dojo giving self defense lessons, and a second job teaching archery.  
Annabeth, on the other hand, had been going to Columbia University for the past two years, and was hoping to graduate this year. She was majoring in architecture, and had plans to join a huge architecture firm as soon as she finished school.  
The one drawback of the apartment she shared with Thalia was their neighbors. Thalia’s brother, Jason Grace, lived next door to them with two of his friends, and they were the worst neighbors Annabeth had ever had. Music blasting through the walls at all hours of the day and night, strange crashes echoing from their apartment, and they had even once set the fire alarms off and the whole building had to evacuate. Annabeth had met Jason, and he seemed okay, but she had never even seen the other two guys Thalia told her were living there.  
That was why Annabeth was so surprised when Thalia asked her if she wanted to come to dinner with her, Jason, and his friends. She immediately said no, but Thalia’s constant nagging and insisting that she had to “put that shit down and go do something fun” finally convinced her to go.  
“But I don’t even want to meet them!” Annabeth protested. “They're such horrible neighbors, I bet they’re going to be horrible to have dinner with!” But Thalia just laughed at her.  
“You’d be surprised. They’re actually not that bad.” That meant a lot coming from Thalia, considering that she held a very low opinion of most men. So Annabeth found herself standing outside a small Italian restaurant later that night, her and Thalia waiting for the boys before going in. She pulled out her phone, and checked the time. They had agreed to meet three minutes ago! She turned to Thalia.  
“See! I told you this was a bad idea! They’re not even here on time!” Thalia simply shrugged, and Annabeth glared at the ground. About ten seconds later, a pair of dark blue converse high tops with waves painted on the sides stopped walking right in front of her. She looked up from the shoes, noting the jeans and casual gray tee the guy was wearing. Her eyes stopped on his face. He was really cute, was her first thought, but she quickly batted it away. Glancing behind him, she noticed Jason and a latino looking dude, so this just be the third roommate.  
She looked back to his face. His sea green eyes sparkled as he grinned at her, and he held out a hand.  
“Percy Jackson,” He said. Annabeth started at his hand for a second before grabbing it and shaking.  
“Annabeth Chase.” Their hands had stopped moving, but neither of them let go. He was staring into her face, and she stared resolutely back. They didn’t break eye contact until Thalia coughed conspicuously, and Annabeth remembered that there were other people present. That it wasn’t just her and Percy, standing on the street together, hands still clasped in front of them, staring into each other's eyes. She cleared her throat and shuffled her feet, pulling away. When she looked up, Percy was still watching her, but this time with a small grin. He ran a hand through his already messy black hair, and Annabeth subconsciously tracked the movement before realizing what she was doing, and pointedly looked past him. She ignored Thalia’s knowing smirk, and went to greet Jason. He introduced her to Leo Valdez, who was majoring in engineering and seemed to have a constant mischievous smile. He seemed like the kind of guy all the teachers in high school would have hated, but all the kids loved.  
Soon, they had all filed inside the restaurant and were brought to a table. Annabeth tried to avoid Percy and headed into the booth beside Thalia, but Thalia quickly backtracked, shoving Annabeth into the booth and taking the only other chair, leaving Percy no other seat than in the booth next to her. He smiled at her and slid in, making sure that he stayed a reasonable distance away. Or at least, as well as he could when they were squashed into such a tiny booth seat. Against her will, Annabeth felt her cheeks redden a little.  
She stared straight at Thalia, keeping her expression blank, and Thalia raised an eyebrow. And then had the nerve to smirk. Annabeth glared before trying to concentrate on what Leo was saying. Something about a flamethrower? He seemed oblivious to the tension, and Annabeth tried to forget about it.  
Throughout dinner, Annabeth tried to concentrate on her chicken alfredo and avoid looking to the boy on her left, but she couldn’t help it. He was too damn cute! With his sarcastic smirk, fluffy black hair, and sea green eyes that always seemed to be hiding a joke. Over the course of dinner, she learned that he swam for his college team and also worked part time in the dojo with Thalia. Apparently, he was the one who got her the job in the first place. He also had a little sister, who lived with his mom and step dad.  
Annabeth found herself laughing at his jokes, and maybe leaning the slightest bit closer to him than she meant to. By the end of the evening, she knew that she wanted to see him again.  
As soon as she and Thalia had shut the door to the apartment after saying goodnight to the boys, Thalia whirled around to face Annabeth.  
“You like Percy!” She proclaimed in a sing-song voice. Annabeth crossed her arms, trying to force down the blush she knew was rising on her cheeks.  
“I do not!”  
“You so do!” Thalia laughed. “You were staring at him all night! And he kept looking at you too! You have to ask him out!” Annabeth shook her head.  
“Fine, I guess he was nice, and sweet, and funny, and cute, and…” She trailed off when she realized Thalia was laughing at her, and she scowled. “But, I’m not looking for a relationship right now. You know I want to concentrate on school!” Thalia rolled her eyes.  
“I know! But one date couldn’t hurt, right? When’s the last time you went out without me forcing you?” Annabeth thought back. It was probably when Luke Castellan, her childhood crush who was now more like an older brother figure, had visited her and Thalia. The three of them had been like family since Annabeth was really young, and Luke had wanted to meet up with them to celebrate her twentieth birthday. It has been a fun night, but she guessed that going out with family didn’t count the same way as it did with friends. Or potential dates.  
“Maybe,” Annabeth eventually agreed, and that was enough for Thalia. For that night, at least. And although it wasn’t until two weeks later that Annabeth saw Percy again, he never completely left her thoughts.

Annabeth had dealt with her fair share of friends coming home drunk. Having so many older friends, like Luke and Thalia, had led to her taking care of them while they were intoxicated on more than one occasion when she was in high school, and it had happened even more times once she was in college. But, those experiences did not lessen her surprise when one very, very drunk Percy Jackson came stumbling into her apartment.  
When Annabeth first heard the uneven footsteps, she had thought it was Thalia coming back from the bar she had gone out to with some of her friends from the dojo. But then she heard a voice that was very definitely not Thalia’s.  
“Jason kicked me out…” He mumbled, and Annabeth whirled around. Percy was standing there, leaning into the kitchen counter, his eyes unfocused.  
“He told me to go annoy Thalia…” his eyes slid over Annabeth. “You’re not Thalia…” Annabeth sighed, even as a few butterflies jumped in her stomach. She had wanted to see Percy again, but this was not her ideal situation.  
“Percy…” She started, taking a hesitant step towards him. “Why did Jason kick you out?” he glared at the ground, and Annabeth couldn’t help but think that he looked like a kicked puppy. Drunk Percy was kind of adorable.  
“Said I was being annoying.” He muttered before sliding to the ground and sitting criss cross applesauce on the kitchen tile.  
“How much did you drink?”  
“Just a little bit.” Percy tried to hold out his thumb and pointer finger pinched together for emphasis, but he couldn’t seem to hold his arm out straight. He squinted.  
“It’s not working,” he told her, staring down at his arm. Annabeth huffed out a breath. She wanted to go yell at Jason. But first, she needed to get Percy some water. She reached for a glass, but reconsidered and filled up a plastic water bottle instead.  
“Here,” She held it out to Percy. You need to get some water in you. He stared up at her, not taking the water.  
“You're pretty,” he said, eyes wide and sincere. Heat rushed to Annabeth's face, and she had to remind herself that he was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying.  
“Just drink this!” She shoved the water bottle into Percy’s hand before rushing out the door to bang on the boy’s apartment door.  
“Jason,” she glared at him as soon as he opened the door. “Why is there a drunk Percy Jackson in my apartment?” her voice was as cold as she could possibly make it, and it brought her a little satisfaction when she saw Jason gulp.  
“So, don’t kill me…” he started. “Leo challenged him to take a bunch of shots, then they somehow got into a mario kart tournament, and Percy won, and Leo got mad, and tried to steal Percy's blue lemonade. Then they started having a water fight, but Leo started sobbing about his professor not accepting his project proposal to make a mechanical dragon, and Percy said mermaids were better than dragons, and I thought they might get into a real fight so I separated them. I told Percy to go to Thalia. Is she not home?” Annabeth shook her head.  
“No, she went out tonight.”  
“Oh, sorry. You can send him back.” Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and Annabeth noticed the glasses perched on his nose and the papers spread out on the table behind him.  
“What are you working on?” She asked abruptly. He blinked.  
“Just this huge project I have due in a couple days. I’ll probably be up the next couple nights finishing it.” he admitted. Annabeth considered him. He looked… exhausted. He really didn’t look like he could take care of his two intoxicated friends as well as do any quality work on a project.  
“Where’s Leo?”  
“He’s sleeping. He can handle a lot more alcohol than Percy can.” Annabeth made a split second decision.  
“I can take care of Percy. You go work on your project.” Jason's mouth opened a little as he processed what she said.  
“Seriously?” He asked. Annabeth nodded.  
“Of course.”  
“Thank you! Oh my God, thank you!” Annabeth chuckled at his reaction before replying.  
“Your welcome. I’ll send him back in the morning.” So Annabeth headed back to her apartment, ready to confront drunk Percy.  
“Hey Percy?” She called when she got back to her apartment.  
“Annabeth!” He stumbled over, a grin stretching across his face. “Did you kick his ass?” Annabeth squinted.  
“Whose ass was I supposed to kick?” she asked gently.  
“Jason!”  
“Why would I kick Jason’s ass?”  
“Because he was mean to me!” Percy whined. “Don’t make me go back!” Annabeth giggled a little. Percy was acting like a five year old!  
“You don’t have to go back,” she reassured. “You can stay here tonight.” That wide grin stretched across his face again as his eyes slid past her.  
“Yay!”  
“So, I’m gonna get you more water, and maybe some food. Then you're going to go to sleep, okay?” Percy nodded, and Annabeth grabbed the plastic water bottle to go fill it up again. But when she got back, she was met with the sight of one shirtless Percy jackson, spread out and snoring on her sofa.  
She let out a strangled gasp, freezing. Percy had a lean swimmer’s body, with a perfectly muscled torso and arms. And he... Annabeth shook herself, averting her eyes. She shouldn’t be ogling him! As long as he seemed okay, she could go to bed herself. So she forced herself to move to her room. But she spent hours laying there, eyes closed, unable to force away the image of Percy sleeping on her sofa in the next room.  
The next morning, Annabeth stumbled blearily into the kitchen, starting the coffee maker and already reaching for a mug. She had slept horribly, and although she didn’t have any classes today she still had a lot of work she had to get done. A few minutes later she heard Thalia come in, but she didn’t even acknowledge her roommate, instead focusing in on her steaming cup of coffee. She only looked up when Thalia cleared her throat. Loudly.  
“Why is Percy Jackson half naked on our couch?” She asked. Annabeth’s stomach dropped, and last night rushed back to her. She could feel the blush rise on her cheeks, and Thalia’s eyes widened.  
“Did you sleep with him?” she shrieked. “Oh my God, Annabeth, I didn’t think you could do it!” Annabeth just stared at her for a second, before the words sank in.  
“Of course not!” She shrieked right back. “He was drunk, and Jason kicked him out, so he came down here looking for you and passed out on the couch!” But Thalia wasn’t having any of that.  
“And you’re telling me you didn’t do anything?” She asked, eyebrows raised. Annabeth just levelled her glare at her.  
“No. Nothing happened. I just-” But she was cut off when a groan came from the couch, and both girls focused their attention on the boy, who was just starting to sit up.  
“Y’all are loud…” He mumbled, and Thalia laughed.  
“Yeah, well, you’re in our apartment.” Percy looked up, squinting around him. His face whitened when he looked down and realized he was shirtless, and Annabeth felt a little smug when she noticed the color that rose in his cheeks when his gaze snagged on her.  
“What happened?” He asked her, eyes wide. She casually shrugged before answering.  
“You and Leo were drunk, Jason kicked you out, you came down here and you passed out on my couch.”  
“Nothing… else?”  
“Nope!” Did he look... disappointed at her answer? But she brushed it off as his hangover, and Thalia escorted him out.  
That night, he came back to their apartment to apologize to Annabeth.  
“Hey, Annabeth,” he said, walking into the living room after Thalia let him in. “I just wanted to apologize for last night. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, and Annabeth's heart practically melted at how cute it was.  
“It’s okay,” She smiled up at him. “You were easy to take care of. Luke’s much worse.” she saw his face darken a little for a split second before a polite smile slid into place.  
“Is Luke your boyfriend?” Annabeth just stared at him, but Thalia’s boisterous laughter was infectious, and suddenly they were both laughing harder than either of them had in weeks. Percy just looked confused.  
“Uhh… Sorry, should I not have asked that?” Annabeth shook her head, trying to muster the ability to speak.  
“No, you…” She tried to explain, but another laugh bubbled up and she couldn’t get the words out. Finally, she was able to calm down enough to speak.  
“Luke is like my older brother,” She explained. “Thalia and I have known him since we were all kids, and he’s one of my best friends.” Percy seemed to visibly relax at her explanation.  
“So…” he started, fidgeting his hands in front of him. “If you don’t have a boyfriend… Do you wanna get lunch together some time? To make up for last night? If you want to, of course, because you don’t have to, but I thought it would be nice if…” Annabeth laughed again, and he trailed off, looking hopeful.  
“I’d love to get lunch with you,” she answered, grabbing a pen. “Let me give you my number.” So she scribbled down her phone number on a scrap of paper and handed to it Percy. She felt a tingle run up her arm where her hand brushed his, and she smiled up at him. He returned the grin, before reluctantly backing out the door and shutting it softly behind him. Thalia turned to Annabeth.  
“You have a date with Percy Jackson!” She yelled gleefully, and Annabeth groaned, a light blush dusting her cheeks. But on the inside, she was overjoyed at the idea of a date with Percy.


	2. Lunches & Arachnids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth go on their first date. Later, Annabeth finds a surprise waiting in her hallway.

Someone knocked three times in a row on the door. Annabeth froze, glancing at the clock for the third time in the last five minutes. The red numbers flickered to read eleven forty five exactly, a mere second after the knocks came. Annabeth glanced away from the clock to see Thalia glaring at her, hands on her hips.

“Don’t keep your man waiting! You’ve been worrying about this for the last hour! Just go have fun, Annabeth!”

“But-” Annabeth tried to object, but Thalia all but shoved her out the door, almost directly into Percy Jackson.

“Hi!” Annabeth exclaimed as she righted herself, then realized she had practically yelled the word. “I mean, hi Percy! Good morning!” Percy grinned at her, grabbing her arm to steady her as she caught her balance.

“Hi Annabeth. Was Thalia really trying that hard to kick you out?” There was a teasing glint in his eyes, and Annabeth groaned.

“She’s just happy I’m going out. I’ve basically just been doing stuff with her and Luke recently, and she’s been bugging me to go out forever.”

“Luke’s the best-friend-older-brother-guy, right?” She nodded.

“Luke, Thalia and I are basically family,” She stated. “But Luke lives a few hours away now, so we don’t see him as much as we used to.”

“I get that. Sort of.” Percy chuckled. “My best friend, Grover, is all the way in California right now. I haven’t seen him since last summer.”

“It sucks to be away from friends,” Annabeth said. Percy nodded in agreement.

“So, where are we going for lunch?” Annabeth asked as they exited the apartment building and headed down the street.

“There’s this really nice cafe a few blocks from here, it has really good lunch food. The Sunflower cafe?”

“I’ve never been there, but I’ve heard it’s really good,” Annabeth replied.

“Yeah,” Percy smiled. “It is.”

An hour and a half later, they were talking and laughing together like old friends, their collapsed hands swinging in between them as they made their way down the sidewalk to sit on a small bench at a nearby park.

“I can’t believe you just brought a giant dog home!” Annabeth exclaimed, laughing as Percy told a story.

“I know! And my mom let me keep Mrs. O’Leary until I had to come to college; then I gave her to my halfbrother, Tyson. He always loved her, and my dad was fine with it.” A strange look crossed his face as he mentioned his dad. It was the first time he had mentioned a dad other than his step-father, Paul, but Annabethd decided it was probably better not to dig. He would tell her in his own time.

“I never had any pets,” Annabeth said instead. “My step mom hates most animals.” She could feel the bitter smile form as she mentioned her step mother, but Percy noticed and did her the same courtesy of not asking. Just like she guessed Percy would, she would talk about it in her own time.

Unfortunately, their date had to end soon, and they were standing outside Annabeth’s apartment as she turned the key in the lock. She turned to Percy after it clicked.

“This was really fun.” She sent him a smile.

“I had fun too,” he grinned back. “Can I text you?” She nodded.

“We should do this again, soon.” Percy agreed, and they decided to text each other to find a good time. After Annabeth had shut the door behind her, she leaned back against it, no longer able to hold in the huge grin that spread across her face. Percy was perfect. They just understood each other so well, after hardly knowing each other for a week. It was the most perfect date she had ever been on, and it had only been lunch and talking.

“Looks like someone had a good time!” Came Thalia’s ling-song voice from across the room. “Tell me everything!” Annebth didn’t even have the heart to argue, and willingingly spilled every detail of the day.

When she finished, Thalia beamed at her.

“I’m not going to say ‘I told you so’, but…” She lifted an eyebrow, and Annabeth chucked a pillow at her. Even as the pillow came flying back at twice the speed, and a pillow fight of epic proportions ensued, Annabeth found herself still smiling over the date.

Two days later, Annabeth was walking out of her room when she saw it.  _ It _ . The thing of her nightmares. Holding in a scream, she stared at it in horror. It was almost the size of her hand, it’s numerous eyes glittering threateningly at her. It’s eight legs were spread out around it, supporting the hairy body that looked ready to strike. Shivering, she stepped back. It was blocking her way to the rest of the apartment.

Grabbing the nearest object, a book, she threw it blindly at the spider. It skittered out of the way, only coming closer to her. She let out a whimper she would be embarrassed to admit to later, and jumped up onto her desk chair. It was getting closer!

Looking frantically around herself, the only thing in reach other than pencils and pens was her phone. She could call someone! Thalia was her first choice, but she was out with friends that night and probably wouldn’t be home until morning. So, she dialed the number of the closest person she could think of.

“Annabeth?” Percy said as he answered the call. “What’s up?”

“Percy!” She gasped, almost sighing in relief before she saw the spider move an inch closer to her.

“Annabeth? What’s wrong?” He sounded genuinely concerned. In any other situation, Annabeth’s heart would have melted. But this wasn’t any other situation. This was an  _ evil arachnid _ trying to take over her apartment!

“There's a spider!” She yelled. “And it’s really big, and Thalia’s not home, and I’m stuck in my room!” Silence on the other end. Annabeth heard a shuffling movement, and then Percy’s voice was back.

“Do you want me to… Come down?” The click of a door closing. Was he already on his way?

“Yes please!” She replied, voice wavering.

“Okay, I’m coming. Is your door unlocked?”

“I think so. Are you here yet?” She questioned, a desperate note in her voice as she saw the spider inch closer. The call hung up, and Annabeth heard her apartment door opening.

“I’m here!” Percy called, coming up the hallway and seeing the spider. He took it in in an instant, the spider almost in her doorway and Annabeth hanging onto her chair for dear life, not even sparing a lace at Percy. Both eyes were trained on the spider, catching it’s every movement.

“Okay,” Percy said slowly. “I’m going to get a cup from the kitchen to catch it. You’ll be good here for a second?” She nodded, thankful that he wasn’t laughing at her. Just getting the job done.

He came back a minute later, a magazine and cup in hand.

“I’m just going to jump forward, and trap it under the cup, okay?” He explained.

“Got it,” She replied. First Percy inched forward a few steps, then took two quick strides over to the spider and slammed the cup into the ground. But he wasn’t fast enough. With a scream, Annabeth leaped from her chair to her bed as the spider scurried towards her. Percy quickly looked up at her, wide-eyed.

“Just get the spider!” She yelled, her panic increasing in every word.

“I got it!” Percy yelled triumphantly as he slammed the cup down a second time. He slid the magazine underneath, and picked it up. “Do you want me to flush it?” He asked seriously. Annabeth nodded wordlessly, pointing towards the bathroom. Percy seemed to pick up what she was trying to say, and opened the door. Annabeth heard the swoosh of the toilet flushing a second later, and relaxed incrementally. She slid off the bed, onto her feet.

She was still shaking.

Percy walked back into the room, eyes concerned and genuine.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Annabeth nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

“I’m sorry, just…  _ spiders _ .” She shivered involuntarily. “I just can’t stand them!” In two strides, Percy had crossed the room to her. Suddenly, she was wrapped in his arms and all she could see was his blue hoodie. She relaxed into him, noting somewhere in the back of her mind that he smelled salty, like the sea.

“Thank you,” She whispered, and his only response was to hold her tighter.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, wrapped up in an embrace together, and only parted when Annabeth finally stepped away.

“I’m sorry,” She immediately said.

“You don’t have to apologize!” Percy exclaimed. “I promise, I get it. Fears like that are really hard to control.” He smiled at her, but fidgeted with the sleeve of his hoodie as he asked a question. “Do you want me to stay?” Annabeth bit her lip.

“Would you mind?” He broke out in a small smile.

“Of course not!”

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Annabeth asked. Percy nodded, and a few minutes later they were cuddled up together on the sofa, watching a Netflix movie.

Halfway through the movie, Annabeth realized that Percy’s arm was wrapped around her and she was leaning into his side. She looked up to his face. He was looking down at her.

“Percy…” She murmured before tilting her head up. Their lips brushed together, and he brought up his other hand to cup her jaw. Tingles spread over her body, from everywhere they were touching, and Annabeth relaxed into the lazy kiss.

They pulled apart.

“Annabeth,” Percy said, eyes wide. She smiled, then snuggled even more firmly into him.

Soon, Annabeth felt her eyelids getting heavy. The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes to fresh sunlight sneaking through the blinds and spreading across the room. Feeling the warm body underneath her, the last night came back to her. Percy. She looked down at him. 

His eyes were shut, his head turned to the side. His hair was messy and his blue hoodie rumpled. His mouth was slightly open, and he was gently snoring. She almost laughed at how adorable it was.

She made to climb off the sofa, but Percy shifted at her movement and cracked open a single eye.

“Annabeth,” he groaned. “Didn't mean to fall asleep.” She smiled at him fondly.

“Percy?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“You drool in your sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish it, probably one or two more chapters, but I had this written already so I decided to just post what I had.


End file.
